


All Animal

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Series: Chaos and Order [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Order and chaos. Both sides of the same coin.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Reader
Series: Chaos and Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters are going to be pretty short. Mostly just setting the story up.
> 
> Also, not canon compliant, as Rddler will be making appearances, and Harvey doesn't die because Two-Face would be more fun. I get Riddler's personality mostly from the Arkham games, which is why they are under Fandoms.
> 
> I apologize if anyone (or everyone) is ooc

You'd met Bruce when you were kids. Him and Rachel. You'd always had a crush on him but he'd only had eyes for Rachel, no matter what you did.

When he'd become Batman, you'd been one of the only people to know, though that was because you'd discovered him injured and had tended to his wounds. He didn't want you to have any part of what was going on, but you weren't going to sit things out. You'd always had quite the temper and beating up criminals seemed the best way to take out your aggression.

You'd been dubbed **_The Animal_** by the public. It didn't bother you. Your suit was mostly black, with hints of navy blue and blood red. You had claws like a wolf and you truly fought like an animal. Bruce had no idea of the dark side you hid from him, the bloodthirst you really had, but he liked having help with the criminals, so he never really complained, since you never killed anyone. Then you met... _him._


	2. The Joker

You'd met him entirely by accident in the dead of night. He'd just left the mobs, having killed one and overall threatened them. You found him fascinating and so, you let him go. He was a new kind of criminal and you wanted to know what he'd do. You surprised him by letting him go, and in turn, fascinated him as well.

He sought you out just a little bit later. He wanted you to join him, but it was clear he didn't think you would.

You did.

By day, you were Bruce Wayne's girlfriend. Some nights, you worked with Batman as The Animal. Other nights, you worked with the maniac who called himself The Joker. With Joker, you didn't have to hold back the animal within. You could draw as much blood as you desired. You surprised The Joker with your thirst for blood and your desire for chaos amongst the order.

He didn't even know your name, had never asked for it. He didn't even mind that you still helped Batman. He found it hilarious that you played hero and villain.

You wondered which one would find out first. Would Bruce find out that you were helping Joker? Or would Joker find out that you knew Batman's identity? You wondered how each would react.


	3. He Finds Out

The Joker found out first and once again he surprised you. With him demanding to know who Batman was and wanting him to reveal himself to the world, you had thought he'd demand to know, threaten you even. Maybe even be angry that you hadn't told him. But he hadn't threatened you, nor was he angry. Instead, he'd laughed, delighted. He didn't ask, didn't threaten. He'd only called you wonderful. It was the first night you'd spent in his bed. It was far from the last.

Bruce was as oblivious to your nights as always. He believed your well crafted lies, never saw the marks Joker gave you. After all, since Rachel had come back into his life, he hadn't bedded you.

The night Joker went looking for Harvey, you were with him. When you saw Rachel, your blood boiled. You were still jealous of how Bruce only had eyes for her. Your eyes darkened and all you wanted to do was throw her out the window. To your delight, Joker did just that, because of Batman's 'very poor choice of words.' Joker never could resist a pun. Batman of course saved her, but by that point, Joker and you were gone.

You'd never had so much fun with utter chaos, but you knew it was going to come to an end soon. Bruce was going to find out eventually about what you were doing, and you knew he wouldn't like it, however much of an understatement that was. Besides, you were sure Joker would tire of you playing hero and villain eventually.


	4. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow and Edward Nygma/The Riddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add both of them in one chapter in an effort to make it longer. It didn't work very well.
> 
> Also, this has the first bit of dialogue!!

Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow was the closest thing you had to a friend amongst the 'villains' or at all really. He was kind but also crazy and that delighted you to no end.

This bizarre friendship had started because he was the only one who didn't harass or underestimate you. Most of Joker's gang underestimated you, at first. They stopped that when one of the members of the mob that Joker had pissed off decided to get back at Joker by kidnapping you. He thought he'd play with you and get Joker to back off.

* * *

Your head snapped painfully to the side and you tasted copper. When the mobster came closer, yanking your hair back, you spit the blood in his face and laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh either, it was more demented than even Jokers laugh. It showed in the terrified eyes of your captor.

"You're going to regret that." You grinned with bloody teeth. Your whole body ached but the ropes were almost undone, not that the idiot had noticed.

"Oh, am I, you dumb bitch?" He sneered at you, wiping the blood off his face.

Just as he took another step forward, the ropes holding your hands snapped and you stood, taking out the knife Joker had given you as a gift. You opened the switchblade and pressed it to his throat, relishing in the terror in his eyes.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

Joker and a few of his gang had found you an hour later, covered in the blood of the mobster, sitting comfortably in your chair, waiting for them, the mobster dead at your feet.

Other members of the mob had tried harassing you and it always ended up with them dead. Joker never minded when mobsters ended up dead, nor when members of his own gang ended up dead. He knew you were not to be messed with and his gang needed to learn.

You met Jonathan shortly after that first kidnapping. He'd originally tried flirting with you and Joker hadn't liked that one bit. You were the only reason he was still alive. A jealous Joker was fun but a dead Scarecrow was boring when he'd been bold enough to flirt with you.

Despite the failed flirting, you got along well. Jonathan was intelligent, and a good source of conversation, unlike Joker's gang. Plus, he wasn't afraid of you, or Joker. You couldn't tell if that made him brave or stupid, despite his near genius intellect.

Speaking of genius intellect, a source of amusement and frustration lied in The Riddler, or Edward Nygma. Neither friend nor foe, mostly just a nuisance who occasionally amused you.

His ego was bigger than Bruce's, which made him annoying, as he constantly looked down on everyone, always seeking to prove himself superior. However, his failure in proving himself better than Bruce made him amusing, as did his frequent riddles. You'd gotten quite good at solving them, much to his joy and frustration.

While Edward wasn't necessarily a friend, he was close to one. Putting him and Jonathan in a room together often proved hilarious as Jonathan quickly grew tired of Edward's inability to shut up, but continued to be polite, mostly. He often threw veiled insults that not even Edward always caught, and was frequently sarcastic, which was a delight.

Together, conversation with them was never dull.


	5. Chaos or Order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of this story. You might've noticed that it's part of a series. I plan on writing more in this universe. Enjoy the final chapter.

You'd slipped up. You hadn't meant to. Blood dripped from a bullet wound in your side and you grit your teeth against the pain. Damn that hurt. You breathed in harshly as your side gave another throb of pain. You'd already dug the bullet out. Seemed you should've taken Bruce's offer on a new suit.

"Damn you, Harvey." You scowled in the darkness as you stumbled, hissing in pain. The mask hiding your identity was smeared with blood. You'd stopped Harvey from killing Gordon and his family, which had gotten you shot. Gordon's death would ruin your plans. Harvey was still alive though, had fled after shooting you. You'd get the two-faced fucker back for it later.

You hissed in pain again, collapsing against the brick wall, barely holding up your weight. You'd lost too much blood. At this rate, you were going to pass out and you already knew Joker had been captured by the police. He wouldn't be of any help. Just as your vision grew dark, you heard a vehicle approaching. A very familiar vehicle. Fuck.

* * *

You awoke to bright lights and they stung your eyes. You winced, jerking away slightly. However, when you did that, you realized that your side was bandaged...and that your shirt was missing. Your bra was thankfully, still on, but the marks on your chest and stomach would be fully visible. You didn't know whether to panic or feel smug that he was finally seeing what you had been hiding for about a month.

"You're awake."

Bruce's voice was normal, no Bat Growl. But there was a mix of emotion there, including relief which you thought may be due to you being alive.

You forced your eyes open, regardless of the bright lights, sitting up. You were in the room with all the monitors, what you'd dubbed 'The Batcave', much to Bruce's annoyance.

"I think you meant to say 'You're alive', as I'd lost a lot of blood." You avoid looking at Bruce, not wanting to see the disappointed look you know is on his face.

"You've been busy." You can identify no less than three emotions in his voice at those words; disappointment, anger, and jealousy.

The jealousy makes your blood boil and your eyes snap up, meeting his with a fierce glare. "Oh, have I?"

Bruce doesn't budge from your glare, instead he only frowns harder. "You're supposed to be my girlfriend."

You snort so hard it physically hurts, a harsh laugh without humor slipping out afterwards. "You're girlfriend? Yeah, right. That's why you've been treating me the way you have. Because ignoring someone, not touching them unless your in public and you have to maintain your image, never bedding them, or even kissing them. That's precisely how you treat a girlfriend." Your voice couldn't have been more bitter or angry if you had tried.

Bruce stared at you in shock before he frowned again. "You knew that being Batman took up a lot of my time."

You snapped. You were so sick of being second place to that harpy. She was engaged and he still didn't understand! "Are you fucking kidding me! That's the excuse you came up with?! Is that how you've been justifying all of this _bullshit_ to yourself? You're Batman, so you don't have time to hold me at night. You're Batman, so you can't be bothered to kiss me. _You're Batman, so the only time you'll touch me is if we're in public and even then it's only **an arm around the waist to establish that we're still fucking dating!**_ " You were no longer sitting on the cold table, but standing and scowling at Bruce. Your blood was boiling and you wanted to hurt him. Hurt him like he'd hurt you for _years._ "Just face it Bruce! I'm not fucking Rachel, so I'm not worth your goddamn time! I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. But news flash, _**she's dead and she was going to marry Harvey!**_ "

You stormed past him, your fury making it so that you don't even feel the pain in your side. If you stay, you may try to kill him. You ignore his pretty lies, taking the platform back up. At this point, the fact that you're not wearing a shirt, just in your bra, doesn't even bother you.

It's still night when you get up top, so making your way home is easy. You get changed, already thinking of a way to break Joker out of Arkham. You have no doubt that's where he is, as well as Jonathan. You think you'd like to get them both out.

* * *

It's pathetic how easy it is to break into Arkham a week later. Sure, there are guards, but they're weak and there are few of them, thirty at most. By the time you find Joker's cell, which has at least eight of the thirty guarding it, most of the guards are dead. It's laughably easy to dispose of the eight guarding the cell. The only sign of injury is your nose. Not broken, but bleeding because one of the guards had caught you off guard with a punch. Once they are all dead, you use the keys you stole from the now dead warden to open the cell door. You grin, wide and wicked, when you see the Joker, his grin matching your own.

"You, uh, came." He's in a straight jacket and while it angers you, a part of you also thinks he's kinda cute.

"Of course I did. Life's boring without your chaos." You grin cheekily, not missing the way his eyes darken at your words. You help him out of the straight jacket, barely resisting the urge to burn it.

Together, you make your way to the roof, making a brief pitstop to get Jonathan, much to the Joker's jealousy. On the roof, a few of Joker's men wait inside a helicopter. The whole thing is almost too easy.

* * *

It's a few weeks later that the Joker decides it's time. Batman receives a 'note' from the Joker. And by note, you mean blood written on the windows of your empty and trashed penthouse. The blood is your own.

_You have 48 hours to find her,_

_Joker_

* * *

You're very tired and admittedly slowly growing cold. There are cuts all over your body, some sluggishly bleeding while others had stopped hours ago. The warehouse is dark, the scent of blood is strong, and absolutely everything aches.

Your heartbeat is slow, your breath is shallow, and there is an itch at the back of your throat, threatening to force a painful coughing fit.

By the time the dirty warehouse windows shatter, your shallow breath is stuttering, threatening to stop altogether. A deep gravelly voice calls your name, but it's difficult to focus. Soon, your hands are free and you're being pulled into a firm chest.

Bruce's batgrowl is strange when it's mixed with concern. He says something about staying awake but your head lolls against his chest, your eyes slipping closed even as your hand slides down.

Your mostly numb fingers brush and then grip the cold, hard material. Bruce hasn't even noticed the movement of your hand, to busy with examining the cut on your forehead, directly above your right eyebrow.

It takes such little effort to slip the dagger out of its place in your waistband and bury it in his side. The blade itself is sharp and over six inches long. Bruce jerks and let's out a noise of pain when the dagger pierces his side. A laugh builds inside you and you don't hold it back, instead letting it out. It echoes in the warehouse, all humor and insanity, and Bruce recognizes it with a sense of horror. It's the same laugh you frequently used when you were with the Joker. He was finally putting the pieces together.

"Why?" His voice was full of pain, betrayal, and you thought maybe heartbreak.

You grinned, fully embracing the animal inside you, twisting the blade in his side. "You were late." You know that's not what he was asking, but you don't think he deserves an answer his questions. After all, you never got answers to yours.

You pulled away from him, a little wobbly on your feet from the loss of blood. Each cut was real, the blood loss was real. You didn't mind. It'd been part of the plan. The Joker suddenly appeared, having been hidden completely by the darkness of the warehouse. His grin was wide, manic, as he walked over to you.

"You were, uh, perfect doll." His voice was practically a purr.

You preened at the praise, standing straighter, matching his grin with one of your own. "Thank you, J." Your tone was lilting, song-like. You'd never felt more free.

J's hand came up to your cheek, thumb stroking along your cheekbone. "Isn't she beautiful?" It was clear he was talking to Batman, but also not expecting an answer.

"Let her go." Batman grunted out. You fought the urge to roll your eyes. Did he think you were forced to do all of this?

You leaned your head into J's hand, your grin softening just the slightest bit. His dark eyes bore into your own and without any warning, his lips were on yours.

You vaguely heard Batman make some sort of noise but it was lost to the back of your mind. J's lips were impossibly soft, even the scars. Your mouth seemed to fit his perfectly. The kiss was passionate, and over too soon, in your opinion.

His thumb brushed your bottom lip. "Don't pout, doll. Show me that, uh, beautiful smile."

You didn't hesitate, and it wasn't even the slightest bit forced. Your smile was bright, practically glowing, and Joker returned it with a smirk.

"Good girl." Once more, his voice was a purr and it sent a pleasant shiver down your back.

When his hand dropped from your face, you let it. When he offered you his arm, you took it. When he began to lead you out of the warehouse, you followed, ignoring Batman's calls of your name.

In the end, you succumbed to the animal within you and the chaos that was The Joker. You'd never felt so free.


End file.
